Episode 7307/7308 (1st October 2015)
Plot Chas has had a sleepless night and tells Aaron that she wants to believe him. David receives stock for the new shop and Eric insists that he will apologize to Rakesh. Diane tells Bernice that Chrissie has been arrested and she wonders why Lawrence never told her. In the café, Kerry insists that if Dan ever cheated on her she would probably shoot him too, but Bob reminds her of when he slept with Ali. Kerry is delighted when Joanie asks to help look after Kyle that afternoon and Zak asks Moira to have another word with Cain about Kyle. Bernice rushes to Home Farm to be with Lawrence and tells them to put the differences their families have behind them. In the café Lawrence defends his daughter as he and Eric nearly come to blows and Bernice suggests he needs to find a way to win Eric round. DS Hart interrogates Chrissie about her movements on the night Robert was shot and how she and Eric's statements conflict about where she was. Rakesh brings up how Eric blames her for Val's death and even attacked her with a cricket back weeks previous, which Chrissie regrets not reporting. Rakesh insists that either they charge Chrissie on a hostile witnesses say so or release his client, but the interview is stopped when DS Hart is called away. Leyla is having trouble arranging the funeral and Bob informs David that it was Eric that reported Chrissie to the police. DS Hart returns to the interview room and tells Chrissie that her stolen bracelet has been found near where Robert was shot, but she cannot explain it. David confronts Eric about setting Chrissie up in revenge for Val's death but Eric insists that he is doing the world a favour but David tells him that he is trying to make everyone as miserable as him. Adam shows off pictures of Johnny in the pub, insisting that he has inherited his good looks. Aaron is panicked when Adam receives a text saying the scrap cars cannot be picked up for a few weeks while Bernice asks Diane to get Eric to retract his statement but Diane says Eric is not stupid enough to commit perjury. David tries to convince Eric that he could not stand up in court and lie and tells him since Alicia and Jacob left he and Amba are all he has left. David informs Eric he can start seeing Amba again when he sorts himself out. Jai is not sympathetic when Megan is sick whilst in the café and tells Leyla that they need to formally dissolve the business. Lawrence pays Eric a visit at the B&B and tries to get Eric to change his statement even offering money to Val's charity but Eric insists as long as Chrissie is behind bar for some reason he is happy. Lawrence tells him he could have lawyers look into his murky past and how his wife Elizabeth died in mysterious circumstances and he will destroy him if he doesn't back off, but as soon as he leaves Eric phones DS Hart. Cain arrives home to find Moira looking after Kyle and Moira tells Cain it is about time Kyle got to know them. Moira questions why Cain can make time for Jack and Sarah but not Kyle, and tells him it's not Kyle's fault that he took advantage of Amy and he should face the consequences as he needs to get to know his dad. Police officers arrive at Home Farm to talk to Lawrence about threatening Eric as Rakesh tells Lawrence about the bracelet. Joanie worries about how Kyle is getting on with Moira and Cain as Kerry arrives to look after him. Lawrence is let of with a caution and tells Bernice that he would do anything to keep Chrissie out of prison as unspeakable things happen in prison. Kirin tells Belle that she took him by surprise yesterday. Lawrence opens up to Bernice about the horrors he suffered in prison for being gay and how they tried to 'cure' him with aversion therapy. He divulges that it made him doubt who he was and he even considered suicide. Bernice insists that Chrissie would never have to go through anything like that but Lawrence tells her that he cannot bear the though of Chrissie being imprisoned. Debbie and Belle talk about Kirin and Debbie advises her to take things slowly but Belle reminds her that she, Chas and Charity are always jumping into bed with someone new. Debbie insists that the boys will be falling over themselves to be with her but she should take things slow and worry about happily ever after later. Cain collects Noah from the bus stop for tea in the café to get away from Kyle but Moira takes Kyle. Cain leaps into action when Kyle runs across the road to Joanie as a car is speeding round the corner. A Midwife arrives in the café looking for Tenant's Cottage whilst Jai there but Jai is rude to her and doesn't let her ask for directions until he has gotten his coffee. Cain drags the driver out of the car but he gets annoyed when he sees Joanie smacking Kyle's bottom for running across the road. Cain tells Joanie that if she hits Kyle again, she will have him to deal with. Joanie wonders why he is taking a sudden interest in his son but Cain insists that he doesn't care. The midwife turns up on Megan's doorstep and Megan informs her she is now known as 'Megan Macey' as she doesn't want Jai's surname anymore. Megan rudely sends the midwife away telling her that she will make an appointment as she fears that Jai might see the midwife and work out that she is still pregnant. Kerry gets drunk feeling down for not seeing Kyle as Chas tells Aaron that she hopes she is wrong about him being involved in the shooting but he tells her to think what she wants. Zak tells Joanie that he used to give his older kids a slap but he has never hit Belle, but she questions why Cain was so bothered about it. Zak explains that Shadrach used to beat Cain up when he was young and takes this as a sign Cain may be starting to accept Kyle. PC Brown informs Chrissie that she is being released as someone else has admitted to shooting Robert. Rakesh arrives to represent Lawrence and questions what he is doing confessing to a murder he didn't commit as he has seen his statement and it has lots of holes and inaccuracies in it and insists that it will only make Chrissie look guiltier. David tells Eric that he is out of control and offers him an ultimatum either he tells the police the truth or he will. Eric concludes that he will no go to the police as he is spineless, weak and pathetic and Eric says that he is embarrassed to call him his son. Belle announces to Kirin that she is going on the trip and tells him she only slept with him because he is fit and tells him he is not worth getting serious about. Sam tells Megan that she should never have been rude to the midwife and she agrees but tells him she will need to leave the village soon as her bump will be visible soon. Sam suggests she just say that she's been sad and eating too much and compares her to Kate Middleton. Megan tells Sam that she is going to miss him when she leaves. Moira questions Cain how he can love Noah like a son but not take care of his actual son and suggests if Joanie can't cope with Kyle, he could maybe come and live with them. DS Hart releases Lawrence but she rearrests him when he threatens Robert. Leyla returns Cheryl to David and tells him that she has volunteered him as pallbearer for the funeral she has arranging tomorrow. David explains Eric's recent behaviour and insists he won't give up on him, no matter how much he tries to push him away. Rakesh informs Chrissie that Lawrence has confessed attempted murder. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *DS Hart - Kate Coogan *PC Williams - Shari Fox *Midwfie - Helen MacFarlane *PC Brown - Nathan Sussex Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Office, living room and dining room *Hotten Police Station - Interview room, cell and front desk *The Grange - Office and guest lounge *Butler's Farm - Living room and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Hotten Road - Bus stop *Main Street *Tenant's Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *Farrers Barn - Exterior and downstairs rooms Notes *This was an hour long episode broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Megan Sharma reverts to being credited as 'Megan Macey' in this episode. *Lawrence White tells Eric Pollard that he will bring up his murky past to the police, and mentions Eric's late wife Elizabeth Pollard. Eric was suspected of murdering Elizabeth following the Plane Crash of 1993, although in 2011, it was revealed that she died from falling debris. This suggests that Eric did in fact have a role in his wife's death, contradicting the events of 2011. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes